Tenneko Kazeno Sky cat of the wind
by Tenneko Kazeno
Summary: ranmaomgsm cross. about a lazy guardian beast thats sent to help the good guys beat the bad
1. Chapter 1

Tenneko Kazeno- Sky cat of the wind Tenneko Kazeno- Sky cat of the wind

**Authors notes**: this will be one big crossover but it's main parts will be Sailor Moon, Oh My Goddess, Ranma ½, and a bunch of other stuff that I decided to throw in.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the stories talked about here or the characters, but I wish that I did. Ok I do own Tenneko and the plot but nothing else.

"Speaking"

Thought

Other language

# Noise #

Prologue

This story starts with a simple office. In the corner of this office hung a black hammock that slowly moved back and forth. Lying in the hammock was one Tenneko Kazeno, sleeping the day away like any normal person. Sadly many people believe it is impolite to sleep while working, especially your coworkers who are actually working. Suddenly Tenneko was thrown from his hammock and into the hallway.

"Wha?" Tenneko asks sleeply while getting off the ground. "You're late for your meeting with chaos-sama, again." Replied the angel who threw Neko. Immediately Neko shot the rest of the way up and ran down the hall as fast as he could. Oh man not again this has to be the seventh time this month this has happened. I just know that his going to do something dirty rotten and down right evil this time Neko thought. He thought back to the last time he had been late. Chaos-sama had made him clean all the demons toilets in hell with a toothbrush, his to be exact. The guardian angel (3rd class, limited.) shuddered at the thought of what he might do this time.

"Tenneko Kazeno to briefing room 10." On hearing this Neko groaned and sped down the hall even faster. After running past what seemed like hundreds of doors and avoiding many near collisions with open doors, walls, and people sane enough to simply walk to their destination, he reached the office. When he reached the door, he opened it and did a perfect sliding bow to the man inside. "Sorry sir. I overslept, sir."

Sad yes but he's got to be respectful. I mean this is his head god after all. The cat god Chaos, as his name implies he is the cat god of chaos. Chaos sighs. "Get up, I have a mission for you." Tenneko jumps out of his bow. "What's the mission?" "You're going to Earth to stop a evil thing." Tenneko looked very worried. Oh please, oh please tell me he'll give me more info then that! "Is that all sir." "Ha, ha, ha. Don't worry so much kid, you'll be told the rest that your aloud to know on the way to Earth. So bye-bye." Chaos laughs as he opens a portal under the poor soul. I knew it, I knew it. This mission is going to kill me. Hmm I wonder what era I'll be in. well it couldn't be that bad. Tenneko thought rapidly as he fell through the portal.

**A.N. **I know short. I'll try to make them longer, so until next time.


	2. Chapter 2

Tenneko Kazeno- Sky cat of the wind Tenneko Kazeno- Sky cat of the windChapter one

Senshi

A.N.: Yes, chapter two of the worse story on the net. If anyone out there is actually reading this, please review and give me some ideas on where to take this as I just picked it up after three years of accumulating digital dust. In the immortal words of Teal'c, that would be "Chel Nak!"

Serina was having a fairly good day, no sailor meetings, no youma attacks and she had plenty of money for ice cream. Life is good. Serina thought. Luna a moon cat who is Serina's pet is looking worried. Nothings happened today or this week for that mater. I know some things going to happen today. Luna thought. It is a known fact that if things are going well, it is simply the calm before the storm, just ask Ranma who is a favorite target of Murphy ( 1st class, unlimited God of Karma).

"Hey look it's a red cat." Serina exclaims loudly causing Luna to quickly look over at it. Luna studies the cat carefully. She's shocked at what she sees. It looks like its muttering under its breath. Luna suddenly says. "Serina transform I think that's a youma in hiding." "Ah but its sooooo cute!" # **wham** # ;; Yes Serina just got hit over the head by her own pet and advisor. ;; " Ok, ok I'll transform."

Now while this was going on the little red 'YOUMA' was muttering about stupid missions that are going to end with it died. It was sounding very unyuoma like, because no youma ever complains about a mission. Even so this muttering solidified the fact it was a youma, I mean what else that is a strange creature walks around muttering about completing a mission. Sadly they completely ignored the fact that it had yet to do anything harmful.

Serina quickly pulled out her transformation pen and changed into Sailor Moon. ;; No I will not describe the seen you pervs.;; she runs after him as he turns into the park. Why the park you ask, well that's were his info said he'd be meeting his first ally from this place.

"Stop right there, evil doer. How dare you hide as such a cute thing? I am Sailor Moon and in the name of the moon I shall punish you." Sailor Moon did her normal 'evil fighting' pose. "Shit." Tenneko whimper as he turns around.

Oh please, oh please tell me you guys did not pair me up with the trigger-happy gunho sailor senshi. Neko prayed to every god, demon and spirit he knew. When they all heard this pray they all laugh their butts off then sent their prays to Kami-sama that he at least would survive the encounter. I mean it's not like she would attack a cute little kitten. "Moon spiral heart ace." Sailor moon exclaims. Or, I guess she would. Little Tenneko was forced to change to his guardian beast mode to withstand the attack. Ow, ow, ow. That still hurt! "Luna I guess it is a youma after." Sailor moon states as she looks at the magnificent beast in front of her.

You see his guardian beast form is a 5-foot tall 10 feet long cat that is pure red and has 10 foot long white wings coming out it's back. Plus it has 1-foot long fangs and is smiling at the stunned sailor. " Um I'm not sure it is a youma. It's too beautiful." Luna exclaims. ;;After she realizes what she said she blushes through her black fur.;;

"You are right on that one Luna, he's beautiful alright." Moon states in awe. "Why thank you little ones and no I'm not a youma. I'm called Tenneko. What are you?" Tenneko replies as he lets moon pet him. He was being as polite and regal as possible while mentally praying that she would be too shock at the speech to attack again. "I'm Luna and you know her." Tenneko smiles at them. "So what is the reason you attacked me." Sailor Moon shook her head a little and said. "Sorry about that. Me and Luna thought you were a youma."

Then all of a sudden the rest of the senshi show up. Why do they showed up, you ask? To jump to conclusions of course! When they saw the princess trapped by a 'YOUMA' with huge fangs ready to bite her, they decide to attack the nasty thing all at once. Yes the sailor senshi are idiots when it comes to protecting their princess. Tenneko is hit from behind by all 7 attacks. Saturn's attack was not in this as she saw that Moon was petting the youma and not trapped or being attacked by it. Which is a good thing, as Silent Glaive Surprise would have really hurt. Not that the rest didn't mind you, but hers would have hurt worse.

He's sent flying into the wall behind the princess and her adviser painfully. The wall was knocked down, but before he fell he managed to stop the wall from falling on his new friends. Sailor Moon was in shock as she watched Tenneko get hit by her friends and teammates attacks. Then scared as she watches the wall coming down on her.

But Tenneko stops the wall from hurting Luna and her. "Sailor moon are you alright." The senshi ask. " No, no I'm not, come on help me get him out of there." Replies moon hastily. "What!" The seven who attacked yelled "I said help me get to him." "Why, he was a youma and he was about to hurt you." Pluto says slowly and carefully. "He was not a youma, and he only wanted to know why I attacked him. He was even laying down so I could pet him." Sailor moon cries as she moves stones away from his body.

"Plus he saved me." " What do you mean saved?" They all ask in surprise. "When you guys blasted him, he was sent into the wall. He turned and stopped the wall from falling on me and Luna, **so help**." Sailor moon explains angrily.

That got them helping. A couple of minutes after they started it was revealed that the winged cat was not under the rubble, but a boy about 5 years old was. This boy has to be the cat. They all thought, why is this you wonder?

Because this boy has red hair, black clothing, and two short white wings on his back. "Ah how cute." All the senshi say even the usually cold-hearted Setsuna. "So, who gets to keep him?" Sailor Venus asks. The others all sweatdropped at that.

"Why don't we take him to the shrine to heal and when he wakes up take him shopping?" sailor Venus offers. "Good idea Venus, though I'm not sure he'll want to shop. I want to keep an eye on him so I will be staying over until he wakes up." Moon replies happily. Oh I hope he likes ice cream. Moon thinks. Luna states. "Why don't we all stay over, it'll be a slumber party, and anyways it's you all's fault he's hurt." All the scouts are sorry that they jumped to conclusions. As well as sad and worried that he may not be well. ;; Well dun, he's hurt, you just attacked him!;;

Alright everyone get your permission to stay over, and I do mean every one Pluto." Serina says with a surprising amount of authority. "Neptune, Saturn, Uranus, would you please turn back and help me take him to the shrine." Asked Mars. " Sure we'll help Rei."

**A.N**. I know I know still short, but they are getting longer so bear with me. I'm shocked that I managed to get it up to nearly three pages. This was just a quick way to introduce Tenneko and the senshi to each other, and sense the senshi attack every weird thing they see I thought that this would be a good start to embarrass them. Sorry about all the paragraphs, but I got a complaint about how long they were getting. Until next time. By the way, Chel Nak is Goa'uld for "most cool".


	3. Chapter 3

Tenneko Kazeno- Sky cat of the wind

**Chapter two **

**Child hood**

They all got permission to stay at the shrine. When they all got there Serina explained how she came across Tenneko. All of the senshi even Setsuna are sorry for what they did, but they still can't figure out how that 10 foot some cat turned into a little boy with wings! That night was spent having fun and worrying about Neko.

The next morning chibi-Tenneko was shocked to find himself on a bed surrounded by schoolgirls in pajamas. oh shit, oh shit how in gods name did I wined up with all the sailors even Saturn and Pluto in bed. Oh man when they wake up I'm died. I knew this mission would kill me. But how did this happen. Neko thought in fear.

"nun too bright. Too early." Serina mumbles sleepily. shit, she'll wake up the others at this rate. ;; Now in case you have not put it together yet, he doesn't realize that he is chibi mode right now.;; The first one to really wake up was Saturn. Chibi-Tenneko put a finger to his lips and said. "shh don't wake them up please." Saturn was surprised at this and gently pulled him away from the rest.

That's about when he realized that he was really small right now. oh I'm in chibi mode so I guess I don't have any thing to worry about. chibi-Neko thought. Out loud he said. "hi. My names Tenneko but you can call me neko if you want. What's your name?" "oh, my name is Hotaru. Thank you neko." She replied happily. "neko-chan, will you be my friend please." Hotaru asked almost desperately.

"shore Hotaru-chan, I'll be your friend, whenever you need me just call my name and ring this." As chibi-neko says this he hands her a rainbow crystal bell. " thank you neko-chan." Hotaru answers in tears. " shh it's ok Hotaru I'm your friend now so you don't have to cry." Chibi-neko says as he tries to wrap his short arms around her to hug her. " ahhh, how cute." The rest of the scouts state from the doorway.

"so Tenneko-chan what are you going to do now." Asked Hotaru while the other scouts gave him a questioning look. "yah, and why are you here anyways?" added the princess. "well I'm suppose to find a way to help you girls out in a really big and bad fight.

You see if you don't get help for this fight then all of you will end up dieing and the people who could have helped you would be cot unaware." Tenneko answered to them all. "but there is no threat detected by the time gates." Pluto nearly screamed.

"yah, I know the time gate does not show a threat, but that's because this threat is outside the path of time, or in other words their gods gave them protection against the time gates. That's the main resien the god chaos sent me to help you."

Chibi-neko stated. The senshi were in shock by this until Hotaru asked. "so whats the other reseon that you were sent." "Well it's kind of embarrassing. Oh well, you see I, uh was late, a lot, to get my missions from various gods and scene chaos is my older brother he decided that I would be perfect for this mission."

Chibi-neko answered blushing. "so whats wrong with this mission." They all asked. "well nothing really but he 'forgot' to tell me who I would be helping, said that I'd find out when I got there." "is there something wrong with us that you don't want to work with us neko-chan."

Asked Hotaru sadly. "no,no,no nothing like that, but it would have stoped a lot of misunderstandings, like with the park if I had known it was you I would have showed up at the shrine in my humanoid form." Cibi-neko replyed quickly."you see up there you guys are known not for how you fight evil but how we are to watch out for you and make sher not to do anything to make you jump to conclusions. I guess you are thought of as trigger happy. Sorry but i really have to go now, see ya.


	4. Chapter 4 Teaser

Chapter 3

Chapter 3

A.N.: The last chapter is not yet finished and will be updated as soon as I get to it. Anyway on with the show, teaser.

Tenneko sighed as he walked down the street, still in his chibi form. "Man, I wish I didn't have to leave behind like that. Out of all the Senshi, she could use a friend the most." Sighing again, he hung his head and kicked a rock that was in front of his feet. "It's not like I'm not going to see her again, I just have to continue my mission." Chibi form equals mentality of a kid with the mind of an adult, so he was really missing his new friend as he didn't have many. Shaking his head, he looked up just in time to see the welcome to Nerima sign receive a large hole through its center.

Quickly Tenneko ran up to the crater that had been created by the person who flew through the sign. "Hey, you okay?" Neko asked as the girl came into sight and the dust created by the impact cleared. The girl with dark red hair pulled back in a short ponytail groaned as she sat up. "Yeah, I'm fine." Neko shook his head, as he looked her over. It looked as if she had gotten into a fight with a steamroller and lost. "Sure you are. What happened anyway?" The girl slowly stood up and looked up into the sky. "I was a fightin' my rivals who had decided to ambush me on the way from school. I was winn' but my… friend saw me 'picking on Ryouga' and decided I needed to be hit. So I went flying on Akane-Air." She then looked down at Tenneko. "Who are you anyway, kid?" Neko looked down in embarrassment, here he was asking her all these questions and had not even told her his name. "Sorry. My name is Tenneko Kazeno, but you can call me Neko." She jumped back and looked around in fright. "Um, kid, ya mind if I call ya something else?" the girl asked nervously. "Yeah, I guess you could call me Ten." She sighed. "Cool. By the way, the names Ranma."


End file.
